Turnabout Affections
by Melodine
Summary: EdgeworthxOC Erato Yuu defies her father's wishes and trains to be a defense attorney under her mentor, Lilia Collins. Unwittingly pitted against Miles Edgeworth in the same case, she struggles between both sides of the law.
1. Prologue: Defiance

**Turnabout Affections**

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright or any of the characters.

_Prologue_

* * *

"I cannot believe the _nerve_ of that girl!"

Somehow, Edgeworth doesn't know how, the prosecutors all agreed to have lunch together on their break. And he had agreed to go along.

He had seen this coming; the older ones talking about family problems, and mostly everyone else complaining about cases and discussing them. All he can do is just sip his tea and listen, wishing he was somewhere else but here. He had just received a new case today too.

"What's wrong, Prosecutor Yuu?" Lana Skye asks. She is seated across him. Of all the prosecutors; he is the closest to her. It didn't matter about what happened with Gant, he is still indebted to her helping him along the way.

The others aren't so bad though. It's only Winston Payne he can't tolerate. That man is cocky. It's hard to believe they call him the "Rookie Killer" what with Phoenix Wright and Mia Fey defeating him easily.

"My daughter chose to be a defense attorney!" Deus Yuu exclaims. Yes, he remembers the proud father talking about his daughter taking up law, how she was on the dean's list, how smart she was…

Well, it seemed this daughter wasn't in his good books anymore, now that she chose a different route.

Edgeworth is reminded of his own father. He had always looked up to Gregory Edgeworth, and aspired to be a defense attorney. Even Phoenix was surprised that, after all these years, he decided to be a prosecutor instead. His beliefs as a child had been entirely different.

But now he just wants to find the truth and bring the real culprit to justice.

"It's her choice, after all." Lana says. "Where is she working at?"

"She hasn't taken the exams yet." The older man pauses, then smirks. "But her mentor is Ms. Lilia Collins."

Miss Collins. The prosecutors at the table grow silent. A tough, ruthless defense attorney determined to win the case, even by unscrupulous means, no matter if her client was guilty or not.

Almost like how he was back in the day.

The Demon Prosecutor.

Miles shakes the thought out of his head. "So, Ms Collins?" He asks casually, joining in the conversation.

He usually remains silent during these things, but this is…interesting. "And who introduced your daughter to her? I'm of the impression you did, Prosecutor Yuu."

The man laughs. "Your observation skills are finely honed, Prosecutor Edgeworth. Studying under Collins should do the trick to turn Tony to the prosecutor's office."

"You'll never know." Edgeworth cautions. Another memory floods through his mind; that of his late mentor, Manfred Von Karma. The perfectionist that took him in, gave him a home, raised him as a tough prosecutor, and killed his father.

Really, why was he taking so many trips down memory lane?

"I just received a case, and I hear Ms. Collins is the defense attorney."

The grin spreads on Deus Yuu's face. "This should be a great start for Tony, indeed."

Now Edgeworth is curious to know who Deus's daughter is.

* * *

**A/N:** Ugh, short, short, short. I don't usually like my prologues really; I don't know what to put into them. x.x Turnabout Affections has been a story lingering in my mind for ages; but it's gone through a lot of changes. I think this is what...the 4th storyline I've come up for it now? I promise later chapters will be better.

Ugh, I blame my friend for getting me into reading Phoenix Wright fanfictions and inspiring me to write.


	2. Chapter One: Defense

**Turnabout Affections**

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright or any of the characters in the game.

_Chapter One_

* * *

"I'm telling you, you shouldn't have gone against Father like that! Now you have to fend for yourself. And don't come crying to me when you have bills to pay, but you're broke or something."

The young woman sighs, her cell phone pressed between her ear and shoulder while fiddling with her keys, trying to fit the right one into the keyhole to lock the door to her apartment. "Look sis, I've already went according to his wishes and studied law. Now it's time for me to follow my own path not what dad has plotted out for me." The door is locked, and with a triumphant flourish, she places the keys into her bag and walks towards the elevator. Now with her hands free, she relieves her neck of the strain and uses a hand to hold her phone to her ear. "And I don't cry that easily!"

"Are you sure you're doing this for yourself? Not to defy dad? Everyone thought it strange when you actually listened to him and studied law. We were all 'Where did the stubborn, headstrong girl we all know and love go to?' 'Oh my, was she kidnapped by aliens?' "

"Haha, very funny." The brunette replies sarcastically, pressing the lift button and observing herself in the reflection of the elevator. Her wavy dark brown hair hung loose, the curls immaculately resting on her shoulder, all held in place by a simple hair band. She had went with the formal look; a white crisp blouse with a tie, her folded coat on her other arm that also held her briefcase, and a pencil skirt, ending demurely at her knees. And of course, heels. Perfect, she grinned.

The elevator dings and she steps in. "Look, Aoide, stop reprimanding me and spend more time with Tyler. You haven't spent enough time with your son." Erato has always felt sorry for her six year old nephew. Her sister was so busy with her work that Tyler hardly caught a glimpse of his mother each day.

"Sweetheart, this is about you." Her older sister retorts. "Don't try to go off topic."

"And don't try to avoid your own problem." She answers smoothly, stepping out of the elevator as the doors slide open.

"Don't worry about Tyler." Aoide replies, her tone sounding rather snappish. Maybe her sister is feeling guilty about her lack of mothering skills? Or maybe it's just that it's early in the morning. "Anyway, are you sure you want to work for Ms. Collins?"

"Daddy beat her once. Then she came back and defeated him twice. She's a tough woman, and I respect her for that." She is now in line at the bus stop. Erato doesn't drive; the rising gas prices are ludicrous, a taxi would cost too much. Besides, she always gets up early. She hates being late; she has a tendency to worry about that too much.

"So that's why she's your mentor?"

She opens her mouth to reply and is interrupted by a beep. "Call waiting. Talk to you later, sis."

"Yo, Tony!"

"Odin!" A smile spreads on her face at the voice of her best friend. "Morning."

"Morning. Need a ride?" Even as he speaks, his pristine white car pulls up beside her, and the redhead grins up at her.

She laughs. "I would love to, dear sir."

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine." He teases back and then tilts his head towards the empty passenger seat. "Hop in!"

"So, nervous about work today?" He asks, glancing at her as she gets in.

"Slightly." She admits, fidgeting in her seat.

"Sheesh, we're not going to be late!"

"I know, I know! I just can't help it; you know I never liked being late for school stuff." Odin is the only one that she can really talk to about her problems, it seems. There are some things she just can't say to her sister but in front of her best friend she's grown up with, it comes out so easily.

"Just relax, okay?" He pats her hand slightly.

They continue in conversation and light banter during the rest of the journey. How is his job, how are his colleagues, has he found a girlfriend yet (He replies with an indignant no, much to her amusement), is he crushing on someone? Often times, Erato ends up teasing Odin, and today is no exception.

"Alright." He grins, stopping outside Collins & Co. Law Offices. "Have fun! And see you later." He winks at her as she steps out and she sticks out her tongue to him mischievously. It's only around him that she acts this immature.

Being friends for a long time sure does have its exceptions.

"Miss Yuu? Is that you?" A cheerful voice calls out and she turns to see a blonde woman bouncing up and down while waving to her. Ah yes, she remembers her. She's the one that struck up a conversation when she was waiting for her interview with Ms Collins.

"Miss Evans, yes?" She greets, smiling at the other.

"You have a good memory!" Loila Evans replies and accompanies her up to the offices, all the while chattering about how fun it's going to be to work together, that her aunt (Ms Collins) is so strict even towards her, and how she's going to find another job and quit being a secretary one day.

Honestly, Erato has never heard someone speak so merrily even when they're complaining.

"Ah, Miss Yuu. You're early." Her mentor's voice is sharp, but she catches sight of a slight glimpse of approval in those steel gray eyes. The early bird catches the worm, they always say.

"Good morning Ms Collins." "Morning, Aunt Lilia!"

The defense attorney nods in response to her greeting and admonishes the other about her casual tone. "This is the office, Evans. You need to learn to be more professional."

The short haired blonde mumbles an apology and hurries to her desk, leaving Erato to stand rather hesitantly before her mentor, not knowing what to say.

"I've got a new client, Yuu, and we'll need to go investigate the crime scene. It should give you some insight on how an attorney works."

She nods and follows Ms Collins, and on the way, the case is explained to her. A kid has been killed; thrown out of a window, and the mother is the suspect, the defendant. A mother, killing her own child? Erato finds that hard to believe.

"This is why we're here, Yuu. To clear her name. Now let's go."

* * *

**A/N:** Introduction of Erato Yuu, Deus's Yuu daughter. Her nickname is Tony because...well XD Just read the last two syllables of her whole name out loud and you'll get it. I had some fun writing this, though next up will be the investigation, which will hopefully be a better chapter.

R&R please!


End file.
